What Could Have Been
by Lialane Graest
Summary: Marie is waiting at Deathstaurant for Joe, and he arrives. What if Joe hadn't been killed by Justin? A romantic evening with Marie, of course. 10/3 Joe got his drop down option :D Thanks sweetsheart :3


Marie blushed as Joe Buttaki sat down across from her at _Deathstaurant. _"Marie, you're looking lovely." He said, smiling, and extended a rose he had secreted behind his back. Marie felt her blush deepen.

"Thank you, Joe!" She exclaimed as she took it, holding the rose delicately to her nose as she took a breath in of its scent. "It's beautiful!"

Joe rubbed the back of his head, staring at her. "It's nowhere near as beautiful as you, Marie!" Pink dusted the man's cheeks as he looked away and Marie giggled.

The waiter came over, placing elegant looking menus in front of the pair. "And what could we get for madam and monsieur tonight? Perhaps a bottle of our finest red wine? Or perhaps you would like to maybe see our wine list for yourselves, no?"

Without taking his eyes off of Marie Joe replied, "Bring us the most expensive bottle of wine you have, sir."

Marie blushed as the waiter walked off. "You don't have to order something like that, Joe!" She said.

"I know that I don't have to, Marie. But I want to. I'm so sorry for leaving you like I did." She looked up at him, surprise evident in her features. "Marie, I was afraid to stay. Not because I didn't love you, but because I was afraid that my Soul Perception would make me see right through you." He reached out to take her hands in his. "I want to make up for the time that I missed being with you, if you'll let me."

Marie was certain that the blush that covered her cheeks was the same color as the wine the waiter was no pouring for them. She waited until the waiter had taken their order before continuing the conversation. "Are you," She took a deep breath. "Are you asking to pick up where we left off, Joe?"

His smile sent a thrill through her very soul. "I am, Marie. I never stopped loving you."

Marie felt tears prick at her eyes, threatening to ruin the time that she had spent doing her makeup. She dabbed at her eyes with a cloth, but it was to no avail. "Joe… I… I never stopped loving you either." She managed out before the first tear slid down her cheek.

Joe leaned over and wiped the tear from her cheek. "Then let's try again, Marie." He leaned over the table to place a small kiss on her cheek.

"Ahem." The waiter cleared his throat and Marie looked away embarrassed. Joe sat back, motioning for the waiter to go ahead and set their food on the table, Marie blushing furiously as he did. "Would madam and monsieur be requiring anything else?" He asked, standing beside the table.

"No, thank you." The waiter bowed before walking off, leaving Marie and Joe to themselves again.

Marie looked down at the food Joe had ordered, suddenly realizing that she had never even looked at the menu. She smiled as she saw what it was. "You remembered!" She exclaimed.

"Of course I did, Marie. How could I forget?" His smile was kind.

"It's just that it was so long ago… I can't believe you remembered exactly what I ordered on our first date!" She gushed, delicately picking up her fork and delicately cut into the piece of foie gras and plums sitting daintily on her plate. She took a bite, smiling at him before cutting off another piece and extending the fork to him, her cheeks dusted a light pink.

He chuckled, leaning forward to take the bite and her blush deepened. The rest of the meal passed that way, each one feeding the other every other bite.

"Madam and Monsieur, would you be requiring any desserts this evening?" The waiter asked, their check underneath his arm should they decline.

With a smirk Marie answered before Joe could. "Thank you, but no, not tonight."

Joe chuckled, pulling his wallet and handing his credit card to the waiter, "Add a 25% gratuity, please." Joe said, smiling at Marie.

"Oui, Monsieur. Merci." The waiter bowed again, walking off to run the card and Joe reached out to take Marie's hands in his own.

"I hope that you enjoyed tonight, Marie." He said, sincerity completely evident in his voice, the way his hands held hers and in the eyes that stared at her.

Marie could feel her heart melting again. _'I loved him so much!'_ She thought quietly, smiling up at him. "I did, Joe. I really did." A blush tinged her cheeks again as the waiter came back, leaving the card sit on the table and retreating quickly to not interrupt.

"Does it have to end here?" Joe asked, giving her hand a slight squeeze.

Marie smiled. "I was wondering the same thing." She said.

Joe stood, and came to pull her chair out, pocketing his card before doing so. He slipped her shawl over her shoulders, and gave her his arm to walk with. "Let's away, My Lady." He said.

Marie giggled as the two walked out into the night.

* * *

**A/N: I ship this. Not as much as SteinxMarie- but then again, Stein is alive in the manga and Joe isn't ;) I don't own Soul Eater :( Love you all :D**

**And I demand that there be a Joe Buttataki option added to the drop down list of characters!  
**


End file.
